Dragon Ball Z: Gohan's Hidden Depths Of Power
by Ftpkorn
Summary: Gohan always had a hidden power that, in moments of need or the protection of loved ones, came to the surface in unbridled Rage. When Gohan has his hidden potential unlocked, the Elder Namekian Guru, senses the nature of the power but is unable to unlock it. Guru warns him about the power and tells him to be careful with it. Can Gohan harness it for good? Or be consumed by it?


_**Dragon Ball Z: Gohan's Hidden Depths Of Power - Chapter 1.**_

* * *

Every bone in his small body ached, every breath he took was laboured. His entire being was rejecting his resolve to stay standing, rejecting his resolve to protect his friends, rejecting his resolve to bring back his friends who had perished in a battle long since been decided. A mere boy, at the age of six named Gohan, lay in a crater made for him in a world far from home. It's green, grassy landscape, in parallel with the ever green and night-less sky of the Planet called, Namek.

He knew if this battle kept up he was going to die here and so was his friend, Krillin, who laid on the ground with his bones shattered from just one kick. And even though he hated to admit it, he didn't want Vegeta - His former enemy - To die, who was barely standing - The veteran warrior beaten and bloodied - He too, lost his fight against the ginger-haired, towering, human-looking, giant alien called, Recoome. It only made him harden his resolve to win this fight, even when the odds are overwhelmingly stacked against him, he was the only hope.

The small, Demi-Saiyan boy struggled to just make it to where he rested on his knees, his hands holding him up as he desperately made attempts to fill his lungs with air. "Ha-ha-ha-ha~ You think you're tough, do ya?" Recoome mocked in his voice that sounded as if he lacked even average intelligence. But intelligence wasn't his forte, it was his insane strength, he didn't need it to put the 3 opposing him down.

"Gohan... That's enough..." Krillin muttered out, barely audible.

"Never... I will never give up..." Gohan wheezed out. He began thinking about what Piccolo told him during his training; his father isn't always going to be there to bail him out, this was one such occasion.

"You should listen to your friend. After all, it's going to be the last wish he makes after I crush him once I'm done crushing you." Recoome taunted from his seat on a rock, a big, stupid looking grin on his face.

Gohan looked up at Recoome with anger written on his face. He could see the look on Recoome's face, mocking him and lavishing in his misery. Burter and Jeice, Recoome's comrades, were chuckling to themselves as they watched Gohan suffer. It made Gohan mad, mad that he could do absolutely nothing.

'Why? Why can't I ever have enough strength to protect those I care about? If it were my father, he'd fine some way to win, why can't I?!' Was Gohan's thoughts as he rose to stand on his feet, albeit shakily.

"So, you still have some fight left, you little brat. Ha-ha-ha!" Recoome said with laughter, the stupid laugh Gohan just wished he could silence. Burter and Jeice stood there joining in on the laughter, enjoying every second of it. It infuriated Gohan to no end, his power swelling, giving him new vigour and adrenaline which eased his pain somewhat.

Just then, Jeice began to move, towards Vegeta "Well, seeing as you be having so much fun with the little brat, I guess I'll get my fill, yeah?" Jeice said in his cocky Australian accent. Vegeta visibly tensed, know full well that he stood no chance even at full power against him, anger planted firmly on his face. Jeice phased out and kicked Vegeta in the gut making him careen backwards a fair bit, slamming into a protruding rock formation.

"Yeah, can't let Recoome have _all_ the fun." Burter agreed, phasing out and stomping on Krillin's back, Krillin letting out a scream in agony. Burter and Jeice let out hearty laughs, relishing in the moment. Gohan had a look of panic on his face '_All of this is happening because I'm not strong enough. Dad isn't going to come and save us! It's my fault!_'

"I've always wanted to beat the livin' shit out of Frieza's prized little monkey." Jeice commented with a grin. Vegeta lifted his head up to scowl at Jeice and spat in his direction.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha. Okay, I won't stand in your way of a bit of fun." Recoome replied with his stupid laugh.

Burter picked up Krillin by the collar and began to pummel him in the gut, Krillin letting out small gasps each time, not having the energy or ability to scream anymore "Stop it!" Gohan shouted, his anger swelling, in the depths of his very being he could feel the familiar essence of his hidden power - Tugging on his soul - urging him to release it as if it had a conscious of it's own.

Jeice noticed his scouter was picking up the rising power level of the child, '_Power level 30,000? Not bad for a kid, but nothing for us to worry over._' He thought, neglecting the fact that it was still rising and began to stomp the life out of Vegeta in confidence, which unbeknownst to him, was about to be broken.

Recoome was just content in watching the 'helpless' boy fret over his friends, getting pleasure out of it, it was getting boring just pummelling the kid to death. Burter had Krillin on the ground face-down with his left leg on Krillin's back grabbing one of his arms and pulling it back behind him, the small Human giving out cries in agony.

"**I said to stop it!**" Gohan shouted out in desperation, his fists clenched in front of him with tears welling up in his young eyes, head lowered in seething rage. '_I have to be stronger! It's the only way to put them down, and for good!_'

"We've made the little shit cry! Ha-ha-ha! Not so tough-looking now, huh?" Recoome said, sounding satisfied "We should call the waaambulance!" Recoome bellowed in laughter, his comrades joining in.

That was the final straw as far as Gohan was concerned, giving in to the power that desperately tried to break free. A white, spherical aura encased him. Rocks began being tossed away from his small form as power coursed through his veins.

"Nice light show there, punk! Ha-ha!" Recoome mocked with a toothy grin. His comrades took a moment off from beating Vegeta and Krillin senseless to see what was happening, their scouters were both going haywire.

"What?! Power level 60,000? 70,000?! And it's still rising?! The scouter must be broken! There's no way a kid could have that much power!" Jeice said in shock.

'_70,000?! He's more powerful than I am!_' Vegeta thought with disbelief.

"What did you say? 70,000? Stop joking around, Jeice. This kid's a wimp." Recoome said with a dumb expression planted on his face.

The ground beneath the group began quaking as Gohan's power began to soar, dwarfing the powers in the vicinity, his spherical aura began taking on a yellow hue. "No way..." Burter muttered, dumbfounded by the numbers his scouter was picking up. Jeice began to be overcome with fear as his own power seemed as nothing now, losing his confidence swiftly.

* * *

_Earlier that day..._

"Gohan! I got an idea! You go ahead to Guru's place and unlock your potential, I'll hold off Vegeta until you're finished." Krillin suggested as the two Earthlings were making their escape from one royally pissed off Saiyan Prince.

"...Okay! I'll do it!" Gohan agreed and sped off towards Elder Guru's home. Reaching his destination of a white coloured Alien House situated atop a very high rock spire, Gohan landed outside of it on a grassy pitch and entered the building.

It was a dark room with a very large and obese Namekian sitting atop a throne-like seat, the site of him startled Gohan somewhat.

"Whoa! He's like a Giant Piccolo!" Gohan said with an innocent smile.

"You are in the presence of the Elder Guru!" Nail scolded.

Gohan slammed his hands over his mouth "Sorry!" Gohan apologized "Um, Mr. Guru?"

"That is me. Are you the one known as, Gohan?" The large Namekian asked.

"Yes, sir. I was told by Krillin that you could help me unlock my hidden potential." Gohan asked with nervousness.

"I shall. Come stand next to me, child." Guru ushered the boy over. Gohan obliged swiftly, not sure how long Krillin could hold off Vegeta. Guru placed his hand on top of Gohan's head as he began to search Gohan's intentions and what power lay dormant within him.

"Please, you have to hurry! Vegeta's right outside!" Gohan urged.

"Are his intentions pure?" The other Namekian, called Nail, asked in scepticism.

"Indeed, he has a pure heart," The old Namekian was made to gasp as he searched Gohan's hidden potential "Very... Interesting." The elderly Namekian said as he began to cough.

"Are you okay, Elder?" Nail asked with concern.

"I am fine, do not fear," Guru reassured before turning his attention to the boy, a faint white aura now surrounding Gohan "This power I sense within you is truly astonishing, young warrior, the most powerful I have ever felt. Too powerful and unique for me to unlock. But I can unlock some other potential and energy reserves for you, much like what I did with your friend, perhaps your hidden power shall come to the surface in time with this. Be careful with it as I sense it is an extremely spontaneous and rage-induced one, but I am sure you'll put it to good use." The Elder Namekian finished his speech as Power began coursing through Gohan's body like a tidal wave.

* * *

"100... No... 200,000! There's no way!" Jeice shouted in fear, his body was now visibly shaking, as was Burter's "There's just no way!"

Gohan's pupils had disappeared, his once pale skin now had a slight yellow hue and his hair spiked up with a red tint to it as his power level kept soaring to new heights, high winds began beating at the group, pushing them back under the force of it as the ground began cracking underneath. Needless-to-say, Vegeta was no longer laughing at the boy's power as he once did right after Gohan's potential had been unlocked at the Elder Guru's place. He could feel the power coming from the small boy and it even made him fearful '_Has he done it? Has this _boy_ become a Super Saiyan?! ... No! It can't be! How can a mere _boy_, born of a low-class, attain the legend?! It's inconceivable!_' Vegeta voiced out in his head with utter disbelief, he didn't want to believe it.

But looking up from his position on the ground at the fear-ridden faces of Jeice and Burter made Vegeta chuckle "Do you see now? You're not dealing with an ordinary Saiyan warrior..." Vegeta began laughing madly and coughing from his injuries, prompting Jeice and Burter to look down at him with confused expressions, fear still written into their faces "You're dealing with a Super Saiyan!" He reiterated and began laughing maniacally again, he lapped up this opportunity to make them fear.

"What?! But that's just a legend!" Burter exclaimed.

"It _is_ just a light show, right guys?" Recoome asked dumbly, beginning to realize the situation wasn't what it originally seemed to him, he thought the kid was just blowing off steam.

Krillin finally began stirring from his own position on the ground, chest to it, to look up at Gohan and what he saw shocked him. Besides the appearance, the rage he felt from Gohan's energy wasn't anything like he had felt before "G-Gohan..." He mumbled out.

* * *

"Oh my..." King Kai muttered aloud from his small planet, watching over the events of Namek.

"What is it, King Kai?" Yamcha asked, overhearing him. Tien and Piccolo also listening in.

"G-Gohan... He's..." King Kai stuttered out.

"Gohan? What about him? What's happening?!" Piccolo shouted, getting up from his meditative position, King Kai wasn't answering quick enough for him "Answer me!"

"I think... He just attained the legendary status of the Saiyan race, he's become a Super Saiyan. Gohan's power is incredible!" King Kai answered.

"What?! Let me see!" Piccolo commanded, running up to King Kai and planting a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

As if a bell had tolled for the Ginyu Force, Gohan let out a pained scream that seemed as if it could travel for miles, his head raised towards the sky as his once spherical aura burst to produce a yellow, flame-like one, like that of a raging inferno, cracking the Earth beneath him even more. He got slightly taller and his muscles bulked up in order to contain the new power within him. The scouters on Jeice and Burter, finally having put up with too much stress, shattered on their faces making them wince. If that didn't make them tremble, it was the final reading the scouters gave off, though - The devices had completely maxed out.

Gohan stood there, yellow aura flaring wildly around him, his face a look of pure indignation as he grunted under the new form. Burter straightened himself and gave a cocky grin "You know what? We don't need to worry," He reassured, Jeice and Recoome looking over to him "Obviously the scouters weren't functioning correctly, there's no way a kid could have a power level of five-hundred-thou-" Burter tried to explain his reasoning's for not fearing the child when said child forced his arm through the armour of, and in extension, chest of the blue alien, faster than anybody in the area could see.

"B-Burter!" Jeice cried out, seeing his comrade's form arch over the enraged Demi-Saiyan's body as the latters fist was lodged inside of him. Burter was held there with the fist inside of him, giving off spasms now and then as his body tried to cope with the pain, he couldn't even let out a noise as the air had gotten stuck inside his lungs before it had a chance to escape '_This... This can't be happening. I'm__ the fastest in the universe! I didn't even see it coming!_' Were Burter's last thoughts he'd ever make.

Burter's life faded from him after a few moments as his body went limp, still held there by Gohan's fist until Gohan had ripped it out from him, purple blood gushed out from Burter's lifeless body which would have covered Gohan had it not been for his wild aura seemingly devouring it as it made contact - Burter dropped to the ground, lying in an ever increasing pool of his own blood.

"Burter, no... This... This kids a monster!" Jeice stuttered out as he began to slowly back away from the terrifying presence of Gohan.

Recoome was in a stupor at what he just witnessed, his brain trying to catch up with the situation as it went through with processing. Vegeta was at a loss of words, awestricken at the power the child was in possession of, never would he have thought such power could come from the small boy '_W-What's going on? He just explodes with power from out of nowhere. Could my claim be true? _Is_ he a Super Saiyan? If his power level is five hundred thousand, that's like an increase of twenty five times his base power! It's madness!_'

"I-I've got to tell Lord Frieza!" Jeice took flight as he sped off as fast as he could in the direction of Frieza's ship. Gohan floated there, stationary for the moment until he disappeared out of sight.

Jeice by now had gotten a fair distance away from the enraged boy as he flew over one of the many oceans of Namek but it just wasn't enough, Gohan appeared right in front of him, steam from the water beneath them rose around the Demi-Saiyan boy as his power fluctuated wildly, ripples on the water flowing outward from underneath him. Jeice froze mid-flight, beginning to sweat profusely as panic took hold of him, staring into the pupil-less eyes of the enraged boy in front of him. '_What the heck is with this kid? Just a moment ago he was nothing to us. No Saiyan could be this powerful, least of all a child! Unless..._'

"S-Super S-Saiyan..." Jeice muttered out, trembling.

"Die." Gohan uttered simply as a green sphere of energy surrounded his right hand, at least five times as large as himself as it swiftly consolidated into the palm of his hand, producing a small green orb of condensed energy.

"P-Please, have mercy!" Jeice began begging as he stared at the green orb within the boys hand. Fear having got to him, he sped off in the opposite direction of Gohan "N-No~!"

Gohan let out a yell as he brought his hand back and threw the small orb at Jeice, the orb tracking Jeice as it bent in an arc towards it's prey, hitting Jeice square in the back as it began lifting him higher into the air. Jeice's screams rang out over the landscape as he ascended into the sky, seconds later he disappeared, dissolved into nothingness as the orb exploded in green brilliance.

Krillin and Vegeta watched on as Gohan dispatched with two of the five Ginyu Force members with ease, mouths agape. '_Oh kami... This... Isn't like Gohan at all... He's gone mad!_' Krillin thought with worry for his best friends son, fearing for the boy as much as for himself.

"You~! Little brat!" Recoome cursed as he glared at the boy. Gohan retorted by drifting down to the ginger-haired alien as he got ready to dispatch the last of three. Recoome knew he couldn't run, he was vastly outclassed in speed "You are going to pay!" Recoome shouted as he lunged at the boy, punching him in the face "Ha-ha-ha! I got you now, you go bye-" But the boy didn't budge "-Bye...? Huh?" Recoome noticing his punch had no effect, he began to step back from the boy, observing his handiwork "Why don't you go bye-bye?!" Recoome asked, dumbfounded.

Gohan slowly walked up to the towering red-head, stopping just in front of him and raised an outstretched palm at him.

Recoome grit his teeth "You will die, brat! He shouted in anger. Krillin didn't know what to do as he watched on at the new Gohan. Vegeta was in-between being thrilled that Recoome was getting put in his place and anger that a mere child had surpassed him.

Gohan sent a large fan-shaped blast of green energy towards Recoome from his outstretched hand, destroying him and anything unfortunate enough to be in the vicinity for over a kilometre. Vegeta and Krillin ducked their heads down as debris and high winds flew their way, the ground shaking underneath them under the pressure of the blast.

After a few moments from the blast the dust had settled, revealing Gohan, still standing there with his wild aura. Gohan looked up into the sky as if he was searching for something, uttering one word "D-Daddy..." The aura had faded, his hair went to it's normal onyx-black colour and his skin the usual pale. Gohan collapsed in exhaustion, unconscious.

Vegeta rose to stand on shaky legs, coughing up blood and grasping his injured arm, he surveyed the area and saw a massive fan-shape of upturned dirt for a large distance stemming from the unconscious boy. "What the hell was that...?" Vegeta asked to no-one in particular as he stood there, scanning all the damage Gohan caused "How can a mere child possess that much power?" Vegeta said, dumbfounded. '_Although, his powers gone back down as if it was never there to begin with. The Super Saiyan of legend had so much power but he never transformed back to normal and he could only sustain it while in the Great Ape transformation._'

Krillin was still plastered to the ground but awake "Well... He is Goku's son, always coming through right at the last second." He said making a pained chuckle, trying to hide his worry for the boy. If he had to be honest, he was terrified of the power Gohan wielded.

As if on cue, Vegeta and Krillin sensed a high power level from up above them, a few moments later a ship descended from the sky at high speed, landing just across the river from them. The door opened to present a man with spiky black hair, orange Gi and a brown pouch on his waist. _'I'm sensing some really high power levels on this planet. One incredibly powerful and evil, one weaker than me and the other power I sensed from space seems to have disappeared... Though it was vaguely familiar. Whoever it was, was _really_ angry. But why can't I sense Krillin or Gohan?_" Goku stood there for a few more moments until he sensed them '_That's why I could hardly sense them! They're barely alive! Don't worry you two, I'm coming!_' Goku thought with resolve as he sped off.

"It's Goku!" Krillin said in pained glee.

'_Hah! Of course it's Kakarot. So, he finally decided to show up._' Vegeta thought in disdain for the low-class. As soon as that thought ended, Goku appeared next to his son, surveying with a pained look on his face.

"Gohan..." Goku said in a quiet voice.

"Hey, Goku, you're here..." Krillin greeted as he began making pained chuckles.

"Don't worry Krillin, I'll get to you in a moment." Goku assured him as he kneeled down, turning his sons body over and resting him in his lap.

"Hey, Gohan..." Goku shook Gohan's body slightly, trying to wake him up, the small boy flinched, his face straining with the pain he was in but he became conscious, barely "Wow, you're really beat up. Don't worry, I'll get you fixed up in no time." Goku said with a smile as he gave his son a Senzu Bean.

The boy came to, fully, as his body healed up completely, he looked up noticing his dad was there "Dad? Dad! Is it really you?!" Gohan said in elation as he gave his father a big hug, or what could be considered a big hug for the small boy.

"Whoa, easy there," Goku chuckled "Of course it's me, silly." Goku said in his usual cheerful manner as he and his son headed towards Krillin to give him a Senzu Bean '_Geez... Gohan nearly knocked me out of my sitting position, he's gotten much stronger!_' Gohan was looking around at the area, confused.

'_Strange... The kid is acting as if nothing has happened..._' Vegeta thought, gritting his teeth.

"Hey, buddy, I got just what the doctor ordered. A Senzu Bean." Goku greeted, pulling one of the green beans out of his pouch as he bent down to Krillin.

Krillin chuckled "I'm really glad you're here, Goku." Krillin replied with a weak smile as he took the bean.

Goku then turned to look at Vegeta "Vegeta's really beat up, too. Was he fighting you guys or someone else?"

"He was helping us fight three really strong guys who were Frieza's henchmen but..." Krillin started.

"But what?" Goku asked as tilted his head.

"Why don't you ask that brat of yours over there. I'm sure he could give you a _very_ detailed explanation." Vegeta answered for Krillin with a smirk.

"Gohan?" Goku questioned, getting the attention of his son.

"I... Don't know what happened. Where are the three guys we were fighting? Did my dad beat them?" Gohan asked to Krillin. Krillin just froze up '_He doesn't even remember... Perhaps it's for the best._' Krillin contemplated.

"Man, I would've liked to have tested out my training at 150x gravity." Goku said, disappointed.

"What?! 150x gravity? You'd be crushed!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Nah, I feel just fine." Goku assured. "Anyway... I think it might be faster if I just read Krillin's mind." Goku said as he placed a hand on Krillin's bald head, making the short man give a confused look up at Goku. After a few moments Goku's face turned into one shock. '_So that enormous power I felt before... That was my son..._'

"Dad? What's wrong?" Gohan asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

Goku just stared at his son for the moment, not quite sure how to tell him, he turned to Vegeta pulling yet another Senzu Bean out of his pouch "Hey, Vegeta!" Goku called out to the Saiyan Prince.

Gohan and Krillin looked stunned at what Goku was about to do. "Hey wait, Goku, we don't know if we can trust this guy yet!" Krillin warned.

Goku threw the Senzu Bean anyway, Vegeta catching it "Eat it!" Goku called out to him, Vegeta done so, his body healing and his muscle expanding as power coursed through his body '_This is amazing~_' Vegeta thought.

"Are you sure that was a good idea, Goku?" Krillin asked, looking sceptically at Goku.

"Yeah, it's fine. Besides, I owed him one for saving you two from that Guldo guy." Goku replied with a chuckle.

"I guess you have a point..." Krillin conceded.

"Dad. What happened to those three guys we were fighting? Did you beat them? Why won't you tell me?" Gohan asked, confused as to what was going on.

"Listen... Son-" Goku started but got interrupted.

Vegeta began laughing "If you _really_ want to find out who killed them, maybe you should take a look in the mirror!" Vegeta answered for Goku.

"What...?" Gohan said with a look of disbelief "What is he saying, Dad? Please, tell me!" Gohan continued.

Goku sighed "I didn't defeat them, Gohan. Nor did Krillin or Vegeta." Goku looked at his son, wondering how he would take the news that he just killed three people easily. Goku figured it was good that Gohan at least couldn't remember how.

Gohan clicked as to what his Dad was suggesting "Wait, y-you mean... _I_ did?! B-But... That's impossible! I-I don't have the power to!" Gohan looked to Krillin for an answer, the bald monk just turned his head to the side.

"Well, I guess it's better this way. If Kakarot had done it, he would've let them live," Vegeta grinned "He's too soft to be a Saiyan, unlike you."

"We let you go on Earth." Goku retorted.

"They didn't _deserve_ any mercy! They were scum, Kakarot! If Gohan hadn't flipped the script, him and baldy would be dead right now!" Vegeta spat.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, even you, Vegeta!" Goku said, getting frustrated. It wasn't that he blamed Gohan for killing them, it couldn't be helped, but he felt Vegeta had to be put in his place.

Unfortunately for Goku, Gohan didn't pick it up as that. Gohan looked at the corpse of Burter '_I-I killed them... And I didn't even give them a second chance. That's why Dad was trying to ignore me..._' Gohan thought as his eyes got watery, he ran up to his father and hugged his leg.

"Whoa! Son? What's the matter? Slow down." Goku said in shock '_Wow, he's getting really strong, I didn't even have a quarter of his strength at his age._'

"Daddy! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it! They tried to kill us and- Please don't hate me!" Gohan begged his father as tears flowed down his face.

Goku looked down at his sons frantic cries with sadness and shock, he bent down to console his son "Gohan, I don't hate you. Why would you think that?"

"Because I k-killed them. And you were ignoring me." Gohan said in between sniffles. Krillin felt bad for the boy, having to listen about what he had done at such a young age. Sometimes he forgets that Gohan is still a child, an extremely mature child, but a child nonetheless. '_I mean... What normal kid can blast mountains into dust and punch a hole through someone's chest - Scratch that - One of the most powerful beings in the universes chest?!_'

"Gohan... I wasn't trying to ignore you and I'm sorry it looked that way. It's just... I was worried about how you'd take the news and didn't know how to say it. I don't hate you." Goku gave his son a reassuring smile.

"Y-You mean it?"

"Of course, I could never hate you. And you know what else?" Gohan looked up at his father expectantly "I know exactly what you're going through."

"You do?" Gohan said, furrowing his brows.

"Yeah son, I lost someone really dear to me when I was younger because I lost control of my power. Try not to think about what could or could not have been, things like this happen for some unknown reason that is just out of our control. They forced you into it, never forget that." Goku explained to his son, trying to cheer him up.

"I-I guess so..."

Goku smiled at him, ruffling his hair "I know so, son. You've grown really strong by the way, I'm really proud of you." Gohan chuckled after getting his hair roughed up.

Vegeta just rolled his eyes "If you two are finished playing daddy day-care, there is a little problem with, I don't know, Frieza still trying to get the Dragon Balls! By now he must have them!" Vegeta shouted getting frustrated with all this meaningless soft talk.

Goku frowned "Yeah..." Goku stood up and faced Vegeta "Well, you know these guys more than we do... What do you suggest we do?"

"Turn tail and run." Vegeta said, smirking.

"I get it, you don't think I could beat him, do you? King Kai had warned me of trying to fight him, he said that I shouldn't try to fight him." Goku said in seriousness.

"Good advice. You don't stand a chance against a guy like Frieza. You're far too soft, he's going to chew you up and spit you out. And pretty soon you won't just be dealing with an all powerful maniac, you'll be dealing with an immortal," Vegeta informed "Although..." Vegeta looked down at Gohan with a big smirk on his face "We could just send the brat to fight him."

"What?! N-No, I can't fight him!" Gohan said in fear "Dad, you won't have me fight him would you?!"

"Relax, son. I'm not going to send you in to fight him, I promise." Goku reassured him.

"What're you talking about, Kakarot?! You've seen the boys power with whatever you used to read Krillin's mind!" Vegeta fumed.

"That's besides the point, Vegeta! We can't just rely on the hopes that Gohan releases his hidden power before he gets killed!" Goku argued.

Vegeta just scoffed "You're too soft on him, Kakarot! No Saiyan in history has the kind of power that he possesses besides the legend of the Super Saiyan!" Vegeta argued back.

"Don't tell me how to raise my son! Most powerful Saiyan in history or not, he's still a child!" Goku retorted, showing a rare sign of anger.

"I got an idea!" Krillin chimed in.

"What's up, Krillin?" Gohan asked, glad that there might be a way he didn't have to take on Frieza by himself.

"How about we take Goku to Guru's place? He'd certainly have some hidden potential to unlock!" Krillin advised in elation.

"Oh yeah, that's the guy who helped you unlock your powers, right?" Goku asked.

"Yup! I didn't even know I had any in me. And if he could unlock mine and Gohan's potential like he did, surely he could do the same for you!"

"Okay, I may as well give it a try," Goku said cheerfully. He turned to Vegeta again "Are you going to come with us?" Goku said with a smile that Vegeta hated.

Vegeta grit his teeth "Fine! Besides, there's not much else for me to do. Don't think this changes anything! Once we take down Frieza and Captain Ginyu, we're enemies." He cursed as they flew off to Guru's.

* * *

Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha just stood there behind King Kai with pure shock written all over their faces, the other two had joined in with Piccolo, watching the battle that just took place between Gohan, Krillin, Vegeta and the three Ginyu members.

"I knew he had hidden powers... But I could never have expected this." Piccolo muttered out.

Yamcha gulped "Yeah man, he completely maimed them on his own..."

"To think a child has surpassed me... To be honest, I'm a little jealous." Tien spoke honestly.

"Whatever the case, he's still a child, he's not ready to take on someone such as Frieza. Once Goku and the others have gotten ahold of the Dragon Balls I'm going straight there. I'd like to take a crack at him." Piccolo suggested.

"What?! Hang on, why do you get to go?!" Yamcha said in scrutiny.

"Because if I'm revived, Kami will be revived also and with him, the Dragon Balls." Piccolo explained "Besides, you'll be squashed like a bug against Frieza." Piccolo continued, grinning. Yamcha just grit his teeth, he knew Piccolo was right.

* * *

"There it is! That's Guru's place!" Krillin shouted cheerfully. The three Earthlings and Saiyan Prince landed just outside the Elder's house.

They were greeted again by Nail, who gave a glare at Vegeta, Vegeta returned a smirk.

"What brings you back here? And who is this?" Nail asked, speaking of the Orange clad Saiyan warrior.

"This is Goku, Gohan's father. We were wondering if Guru could help unlock his powers, he may be the only hope we have left." Krillin pleaded.

"It'll really be a great help!" Goku added with a smile.

"That's fine. But the rest of you wait here." Nail replied, looking pointedly at Vegeta. Making it known that he wasn't welcome. Goku and Nail left, the two entering the building. Goku noticed a large overweight Namekian sitting in a throne-like chair and a small child Namekian.

"Whoa! He's like a Giant Kami!" Goku said with an innocent smile.

"That's our Elder! You will treat him with respect!" Nail scolded.

Goku slammed his hands over his mouth "Sorry!" Goku apologised.

The large Namekian began chuckling "It's quite alright Nail," Elder Guru reassured the guardian "What is it you seek, warrior?"

"Well, my friend told me to come see you about unlocking my hidden potential or something." Goku informed.

"Ah, and you must be Gohan's father, correct?" The large Namekian questioned.

"Yeah, I'm Goku. How did you know that?" Goku asked in confusion.

"Your son said a similar thing when he first saw me, except he called me a Giant Piccolo," Guru informed, Goku scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly "I could also sense your presence heading toward Namek, you have a similar energy signal to your son. Come kneel next to me, I will see if I can unlock any dormant powers for you."

Goku did as he was told, the large Namekian placing his hand over Goku's head as a faint white aura surrounded Goku, "You have a pure heart and I can see you are a talented warrior, you have fought many battles for the greater good. And you do have some very strong powers that lay dormant."

"Wow, and here I thought I just had to train hard to get stronger!" Goku replied, moments later a surge of power like he had never felt before went through his body.

* * *

Footnote: Goku get's his hidden potential unlocked by Guru! :D

I know you guys will be saying that Goku already had his hidden potential unlocked by the Ultra Divine Water, as someone has already stated. So I just thought I'd clarify that the Ultra Divine Water and Guru's power to unlock Hidden Potential, unlocks unknown amounts of it, that's the way I see it and it's never stated how much. So Goku could very well have more to unlock that we don't know of and later he may not need it forcibly unlocked at all as he would have unlocked it by himself with not just his rigorous physical training, but his mental training as well. But for storyline purposes, Guru forcibly unlocks it as Goku will never get the crap beat out of him without all that Ginyu body changing stuff, so he needs a boost from somewhere. Besides, Gohan gets _his_ hidden potential unlocked _twice_ in the Manga. Once with Guru and once with the Old Kai. So it isn't out of the realm of possibilities.

I was planning on having Goku mention the Ultra Divine Water, but I didn't feel it needed to be. So for the record, I _have_ seen the first series, Dragon Ball.

One other thing, concerning the form Gohan takes, it is not the normal Super Saiyan form that he takes on, it is the 'False Super Saiyan' form that Goku uses to fight Lord Slug in the movie 'Lord Slug' or 'Super Saiyan Son Goku', after Goku gets angry at being helpless. I have set the multipliers for the form at 25x, Gohan was at 20,000 Base Power, so that makes his power level 500,000. :)


End file.
